Cold Feet Warm Hearts
by WarberetteSammy36
Summary: Just a short little story about Niff and snow
1. Chapter 1

"Nicky! Nicky! Get up! Get up!" shouted Jeff bouncing on Nick's bed.

Nick groaned and rolled over "Why?"

"Cuz it snowed! Come on let's go outside!" he said as he continued bouncing on his roommate's bed.

"Jeff it's like.." he paused and looked at his alarm clock "6:30am and they canceled classes last night because of the snow we were gonna get. Go back to bed and we will go outside later ok?" he said as he covered his head up with his blanket.

"Come on Nicky please! Please, please, please, please, please!" Jeff begged.

Nick groaned "Really Jeff? Are you really gonna beg and plead like a 5 yr old?" he said looking at his roommate raising an eyebrow.

Jeff looked at Nick and gave him his best puppy-eyed pout "Please Nicky?"

Nick sighed "Oh all right" Nick said getting up and throwing on jeans, a shirt, a hoodie, and his boots. "Come on get dressed he said to Jeff as he put on his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf.

Jeff nodded and ran around the room putting his clothes and coat on and was about to walk out the door when Nick stopped him.

"Jeff you need a hat, scarf, and gloves" he said handing the items to Jeff "I'm not gonna let you go out there without them then listen to you whine when you get sick"

"Yes Mother" Jeff said laughing.

"Shut up Jeff!" Nick laughed back aiming a swat at Jeff's head.

They made their way outside and Jeff took off running through the snow. Nick laughed at his roommate's antics. All of a sudden Nick was hit in the face by a snowball. "Hey! Jeff that was uncalled for!" he yelled as he picked up and formed his own snowball. He threw it at Jeff and hit him in the stomach.

"Ooph! Ouch Nick you don't have to throw them so hard." Jeff laughed and launched another snowball at Nick that hit him in the shoulder.

They continued throwing snowballs at each other hiding behind things trying to dodge the other's snowballs until they were both covered in snow and about frozen. Nick was cautiously walking around the grounds looking for Jeff who had disappeared a few moments ago when all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground by Jeff who had his hands full of snow and was currently trying to show the snow down his shirt. "Jeff! Jeff stop!" laughed Nick trying to knock the snow out of Jeff's hands and not get it down his shirt.

Jeff was laughing too as he tried dodging Nick's hands and find away to get the snow in his roommate's t-shirt. But as Jeff looked at Nick below him; eyes sparkling with laughter and face flushed from the cold he realized just how beautiful his best friend and roommate was. Without thinking and before his rational mind could catch up with his actions he leaned down and kissed Nick. After a few seconds he pulled back and then realized what he had just done. "Oh my God Nicky I-I don't know why I did that I-" he was cut off by Nick pulling him down for another kiss.

When Nick let go he looked up at the beautiful boy above him and smiled "Jeff I've been wanting you to do that for months" he laughed.

Jeff smiled back "Really? I've wanted to do that for months" he laughed

"Hey Jeff could we maybe continue this conversation inside? I'm starting to freeze lying here in the snow" Nick said grinning sheepishly.

Jeff nodded "Ok here let me help you up" he said as he got up and offered Nick his hand.

When they got back to their dorm they shed their Winter wear and changed back into their pajama pants and t-shirts. Nick crawled back in bed and huddled under his comforters.

"Hey Nick I have an idea" said Jeff and piled his comforters ontop of Nick's and then crawled in Nick's bed next to him. "Come here Nicky" Jeff said holding his arms out to Nick.

Nick nodded and cuddled up to Jeff "Much better and warmer" Nick chuckled. "Jeff, does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Nick nervously.

Jeff laughed "No need to be nervous babe, and yes I do want to be your boyfriend silly" he said then he tilted Nick's chin up and kissed him sweetly.

Nick smiled and then yawned "Sorry for yawning Jeffy, I think maybe we should catch up on our sleep that someone interupted when they thought we needed to go outside at 6:30 in the morning" he laughed.

Jeff laughed and nodded cuddling closer to Nick "Yeah now that you mention it I'm still pretty tired too." he said yawning as well and chuckled when Nick nuzzled his neck.

"Goodnight Three" said Jeff kissing Nick's hair.

"Goodnight Six" Nick replied smiling and closing his eyes snuggling into Jeff's chest.

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Nick and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that morning Nick woke up warm and slightly confused as a pair of arms gently pulled him closer to a warm chest. Nick blinked a couple times then slowly looked up into Jeff's sleeping face. Then the events of earlier in the morning came back to him. Nick smiled and nuzzled Jeff's neck then placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of Jeff's collarbone.

Jeff smiled happily in his sleep as Nick placed sweet kisses on his jawline. "Mmm…feels good" he mumbled slowly waking up.

Nick smiled and kissed beneath Jeff's earlobe and froze a blush spreading a crossed his face as Jeff let out a surprised moan.

Jeff was now wide awake and sheepishly looked at Nick a blush spreading a crossed his face as well "S-sorry I didn't mean to do that you just surprised me and it felt soo good"

Nick chuckled "It's ok, I just didn't expect that reaction and I wasn't trying to turn you on, only wake you up"

Jeff laughed "I didn't think that you were trying to turn me on Babe, I mean we've only been dating for a few hours" said Jeff smiling "What time is it anyways?"

Nick checked the clock "about 10:30" he replied "a much better time to get up if you ask me" he said smiling at Jeff

Jeff chuckled "I couldn't help it I was excited"

"I know Jeffie, but 6:30?" replied Nick rolling his eyes.

Jeff kissed Nick on the forehead "You had fun and you know it! Plus if I hadn't gotten you up and made you go outside with me we wouldn't be laying here now cuddling and having this conversation." Jeff said smiling.

Nick nodded "True, it was worth getting up and almost freezing to death to have this right now"

Just then Nick's phone went off "Who on earth is texting me?" he said as he picked up his phone

To: Agent 3

Hey you guys get your blankets and come down to the Senior Commons. Don't worry about getting dressed we're all in our PJ's were gonna spend the day watching movies and hanging out. Make sure Jeff comes too! We've got hot chocolate and coffee waiting on you guys so HURRY UP!

From: Agent Dapper

"Blaine wants us to grab our blankets and come down to the Senior Commons apparently we are hanging out in there today." Said Nick starting to get up.

"Just grab that big quilt your mom made you that thing is huge! We can share that….unless you don't want anyone to know yet that we are dating" Jeff said hesitantly

Nick smiled "Are you kidding I want everyone to know that you are mine so no one else tries to cuddle with you" he said giving Jeff a sweet but passionate kiss.

Jeff brightened at that "So that's a yes on the quilt?"

Nick laughed "Uh….Yeah!" he said as he got up pulling Jeff with him "You grab the pillows, I'll grab the quilt" he said

Jeff nodded grabbing pillows off the bed and following Nick down the hall to the Senior Commons.

When they walked in they found the other Warblers already there in various positions around the room. Blaine was sitting on the love seat with Kurt in his lap and a blanket wrapped around them. Thad was on one of the couches with Trent sitting next to him sharing a blanket and Trent had his head on Thad's shoulder. Wes and David were on the floor sharing a comforter. Beatz was sitting on one of the other couches cocooned in a blanket with only his face sticking out, as well as the other various Warblers around the room. Nick and Jeff walked in and sat on the couch with Thad and Trent. Nick leaned back against the arm of the couch and Jeff leaned back into Nick then they wrapped the blanket around them

When Jeff was settled Nick kissed his hair. Then they noticed everyone looking at them.

"What can't I cuddle with my boyfriend?" asked Jeff innocently.

The other Warblers laughed and congratulated them with a few "it's about times" thrown in as well.

"Alright everyone let's leave the new lovebirds alone what are we gonna watch?" said Blaine turning on the TV with the remote and then turning on the DVD player.

Nick looked at Blaine and said "Why don't we do a marathon of something like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?" he asked

Blaine nodded "Sounds good to me, Warblers?" he asked everyone else. The rest nodded their consent and they decided on Harry Potter because there was more of those movies.

Jeff cuddled back into Nick and settled in to watch the movies.

Nick smiled wrapping an arm around Jeff and kissed his temple. "Wanna sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he asked

Jeff smiled and nodded "Yeah, that sounds good" he said.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up together as they watched movies and the rest of the Warblers looked on in approval.


End file.
